


Cat

by tzxmus



Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu has a Cat, Veterinarian Sakusa Kiyoomi, atsumu is terrible at flirting, this is short so i have nothing to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzxmus/pseuds/tzxmus
Summary: Catsumu but Atsumu has a cat, he isn't a cat.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Cat

Maybe not having Osamu with him at every moment makes Miya Atsumu a little lonely. When he sees the cat, with his grayish fur coat, and thinks of the brother living too many kilometers away from him.

Always the impulsive man he is, after constantly seeing the cat on his walk home, he decides to bring the cat with him.

Atsumu is nothing if not responsible and independent. Setting an appointment at the vet to check the kitten, this is where he is introduced to curly locks, deep green eyes that bordered on black, and two perfect moles right above his eyes. And, oh, the raging bisexual screams at him because  _ why _ is this man so pretty?!

Allowing them to take the kitten in the back for a quick checkup, Atsumu is instantly messaging the group chat with his best friends, Rintarou and Tooru, because  _ holy shit _ ! What is he supposed to do?

Maybe asking for their help is dumb because Rintarou only laughs as Tooru tells him to "just use some pickup lines".

Cue Atsumu "flirting" with the stoic seeming veterinarian with Googled animal pickup lines because surely nO oNe EvEr SaId ThEm BeFoRe—

And "Sakusa", which Atsumu learns from his name tag, only stares back because there is nothing smooth about a hot, blonde, professional volleyball player saying, "Call me a fennec fox, because when you talk, I'm all ears."

And Atsumu knows it too because he flushes red, takes his cat back, before turning to nearly trip over himself to get out the door.

Before he can leave, "Sakusa" chuckles and raises a card,  _ Sakusa Kiyoomi _ printed on at the top, "Maybe try again next time."

If Kiyoomi is pretty, his laugh is even better. Forget the embarrassment he feels by existing, he really thinks it would be nice to get to know him.

The card has his number and Atsumu tries to send a new pickup line each day until Kiyoomi finally accepts a date.


End file.
